veeeert_airplane_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rhyan
Rhyan is a user and just generally a person that rose to popularity (aka met JC) during the great "Patafoin Reunion" of '17. Once he joined POS 1 and invited JC, he soon had a change of personality and now it's concluded his own 2 emotions are pony and anger. Seriously. Addictions My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic MLP (My Little Pony) is Rhyan's personal worshiping ground. He watches this in his free time, but also talks a shitload about the show itself and how there was a Communist episode. He also reads My Little Pony fanfictions, such as one that mocks the Fallout series (which would also be making fun of Matt himself). Upon entering Pony Town, he introduced it to his friends, and thus epic Fortnite gamer came to life. Epic Fortnite gamer was such a popular pony OC (Original Character) in Pony Town that Rhyan's head decided to make a dream about it. On an unrelated note the name Temper Sleeves is the highest quality name of all time. Trains Railroad Simulator HenTyFox: Honestly Rhyan, please stop sharing your screen omg like fucking aaahhh Rhyan streams this fucking gaaame all dayy and rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Thomas The Engine Rhyan Lister really likes Thomas because he watched it as a kid and won't stop spreading the word like he does with MLP. He decided to mod Railroad Simulator (poor game) with Thomas trains everywhere then "Share Screen". also Thomas is a tank, kinda forgot about that Trains in general Rhyan really seems to like trains so much that he was only able to watch that one movie with Suzu i forgot the name, because there was a train in it. Also he likes the polar express movie which is actually good. Hazbin Hotel Rhyan for some reason likes this show because well I DON'T KNOW it's a show about devil characters managing a hotel. Rhyan even changed his icon for this, what a chad. Luigi's Mansion (3) oh yeah, he also really likes this game because it was recently released. Why not Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 ? tis really sad Half-life (Series) Rhyan is too obsessed with Half Life, like who the fuck cares, It only changed the whole video gaming industry forever, not that important, also why the fuck is barney singing highway to hell? Gravity Falls Ok guys this show is actually really good, I mean, it's- OH MY GOD DONT DO IT! NOOOOOOOOOO, IT ENDED AFTER 2 SEASONS! NOOOOO! IS BILL STILL ALIVE!? WHAAAHHH!!! NO DON'T DO IT GOD, ITS FUCKING OVER, WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DID YOU DO THIS OH MY GOD IM ABOUT TO PISS MYSELF, JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUU- Minecraft (Series) "ok il be cop and you guys be robbers" - rhyan during cops and robbers minigame. he didn't get cop haha. hen ty's realm houses a lot of funny people, Rhyan, jaycee, Hen ty, Soinkez, + more, these people are called the Realm Squad, in this realm rhyan is super advanced while jc lives in a mine, hen ty is Farm & Joseph is Tard(is) Enjoy the Wacky Hi-jinks of this series when Rhyan fucking yells at everyone to sleep, and when shit gets boring Prepare for games, and make it double. Watch as everyone complains about 10 or 5 potatoes and Soinkez gets no team, Downgrade is the Equal-est but Color Roulette is Rhyans Turf, so you dont stand a chance.. Flooding City aren't the real danger when soinkez is around, you better hope your building doesn't go down... and as seen in Season 3 Episode 14, When jc is winning, its time to get serious. So Get ready for an All New Episode premiering Sometime in the next few days, and remember, Geronimo, and hope for the best Jackbox jc is always the alien, check out Jayceeeeeee for more information. Portal Ok now he's obsessed with Portal for some odd reason mostly because he was doing prop stuff in Garry's Mod and he saw "portal_prop_thing_53" and he is like HOLEY SHETTO!!! so yeah other things Rhyan makes stuff with paint.net. A million years ago before there was any servers called the Pit Of Sin, there was the PATAFOIN sprite server. here you saw millions hit it out with sonic sprites. rhyan liked this so much he met jc and actually made an oc called harold the fox, don't you remember rhyan smh When SONIC MANIA was released, rhyan decided to edit the first boss in the game and released it as a mod (despite it just being a hecking arm edit)